The current common high-rise steel structure system is typically in the form of steel frame-core cylinder, namely: concrete filled steel tubular columns and steel beams constitute a structural frame, profiled steel sheet-concrete composite slabs, self-supporting slabs and reinforced concrete slabs together serve as a floor system, and a reinforced concrete core cylinder is used as a structural unit for enhancing the horizontal stiffness of a building. Deep research and summarization on a complete set of construction technologies of such structural systems can provide a powerful technical support for safe, high-quality and fast project construction.
In conventional construction methods for a high-rise steel structure building reinforced concrete cylinder, a steel cylinder fastener-type cantilever scaffold is used for protection at the outer side of the cylinder and a steel cylinder fastener-type formwork support structure is used at the inner side, which results in such obvious defects as high risk in high-altitude setup and removal operations, poor wallboard forming quality caused by unstable outer wall formwork supporting system, and high transportation pressure caused by frequent material circulation, etc.
Mainly adopted in the current construction of the high-rise steel structure building reinforced concrete cylinder is a method in which a steel cylinder fastener-type cantilever scaffold is used for protection at the outer side of the cylinder and a steel cylinder fastener-type formwork support structure is used at the inner side. The common procedure is that: at first, cantilever channel steel is embedded, the cantilever scaffold is set up, the steel bars of a shear wall of the cylinder are bound, a beam slab formwork support at the inner side of the cylinder is set up and a wallboard inside formwork is supported, then a wallboard outside formwork of the cylinder is supported by the cantilever scaffold, and finally, the steel bars of the beam slab structure of the cylinder are bound and concrete is cast and compacted. The conventional method adopted has the defects below:
1. In the conventional cylinder construction method, the steel cylinder fastener-type cantilever scaffold is used for protection and needs to be set up and removed repeatedly at high altitude, so there is a high safety risk in high-altitude operations and a high pressure of vertical material transportation; especially, in the case that a structure of steel tubular column+steel beam+profiled steel sheet composite slab is adopted at the periphery, plenty of contradictions could arise between hoisting of steel structure members and vertical material transportation.
2. In the conventional cylinder construction method, for the outer wall formwork of the cylinder, the steel cylinder fastener-type formwork structure is supported on the scaffold in an assembling manner, causing the defects like poor stability and poor wall surface forming quality of the cylinder
3. In the conventional cylinder construction method, those materials for the outer wall of the cylinder, such as formworks and steel cylinders, are all piled up on the cantilever scaffold, which can easily lead to overload, loss of scaffold stability and other accidents, so a high safety risk exists.
4. In the conventional cylinder construction method, the outer wall formwork, the steel cylinders of the cantilever scaffold and other materials are hoisted down to the ground by a tower crane after dismantled, and then hoisted up to the working floor when formwork closure or setup is carried out once again, as a result, a high pressure of vertical material transportation is generated to affect the construction progress negatively.
5. The conventional cylinder construction method is inconvenient in material circulation and vertical material transportation, leading to slow construction progress.
Therefore, there is an urgent need to find a construction method for safe, high-quality and fast construction of a high-rise reinforced concrete core cylinder.